


Undone

by antivan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jealousy, Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivan/pseuds/antivan
Summary: Iron Bull's jealousy peaks through his carefully cultivated front, much to Rho's surprise (and glee).





	

She’d never seen him jealous. and honestly, she never thought she would. The Iron Bill was much too proud to stoop to such basic thoughts.

But there he was, his good eye honed in on his lover and second-in-command, who were currently enveloped in a kiss that, by his standards, should have ended much earlier.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Bull rumbled with a perturbed half-smirk, his voice lacking it’s usual playfulness. They didn’t stop, though the qunari knew they’d heard. Krem had heard. The way he’d grasped Rho’s hips tighter to press flush against him was no coincidence. Rho giggled at that, the sound muffled by the man’s lips, lips that were not The Bull’s. That was the last straw.

“I said that’s _enough_ , damnit!” Iron Bull rose from his seat, an indomitable force and his stature intimidating. Within two large steps, he wrestled the two apart, taking Rho by her waist and Krem by the collar of his coat.

Raucous laughter ensued, both from The Chargers and their onlookers. Krem was the loudest, despite having just been knocked on his ass to the hard wooden floor of the tavern.

"See, told ya he’d get jealous!” Krem exclaimed, practically rolling around in amusement. “Where’s m’ money?”

The Iron Bull paid them no mind, instead making his way up the stairs of the tavern, his mage in tow. Rho sat comfortably in his large arms, her cheeks and ears tinted pink from drink. Her slender hands traced the lines of Bull’s face and neck as soft laughter slipped from her lips.

“You’re so adorable,” she told him, her nose scrunching cutely before peppering kisses to his cheeks. They neared the entrance to The Bull’s room quickly, the door already open, as if waiting for their arrival.

“Adorable my ass,” he growled. “Let’s see if you call me that after we’re done tonight." Using his foot, the qunari slammed the door shut to the room shut, but not after fiercely kissing the elf. It was his kiss that made her come undone, not Krem’s, and he was going to remind her of that tonight.


End file.
